The original proposal contemplated research in three separate areas: 1) The relationship between firearms and loss rates from individual acts of violence. 2) Detailed study of the types of guns used in crime, to determine what types of weapon should receive priority for control measures and what type of control strategies are most promising. 3) Studies of the impact of changes in gun control policy. This progress report will outline our second year activities under each of these headings, and our plans for third year research. The second year of project activities was a productive one, and has provided the groundwork for evaluation and research activities in the third and final scheduled year. All scheduled studies in the relationship between firearms and violence will have been completed by June 1977, and one book and one article on this phase of grant activities will be published in June. The studies of handguns used in crime resulted in one published study during our second year, and will continue into the third year. Two major gun control initiatives--the Bartley Fox Law in Massachusetts and the federal Concentrated Urban Enforcement Program in Washington, D.C.--have been selected for study, and data collection is well under way. As a result of cooperation from the federal government and other researchers, we expect to complete rigorous program evaluations of these counter-measures on the proposed budget. Grant activities have already led to major new theory in the prediction of gun control effectiveness and the determinants of death rates from robbery. We anticipate that further findings of scientific and policy significance will emerge from our continuing research.